Ignition systems are used in the related art for igniting an ignitable mixture in a combustion chamber of a spark-ignited internal combustion engine. For this purpose, an ignition spark gap is acted on with electrical energy or electrical voltage, in response to which the developing ignition spark ignites the combustible mixture in the combustion chamber. The main requirements of modern ignition systems are an indirect result of required emission and fuel reductions. Requirements of ignition systems are derived from corresponding engine-related approaches such as supercharging and lean operation and shift operation (spray-guided direct injection) in combination with increased exhaust gas recirculation rates (EGR). The representation of increased ignition voltage requirements and energy requirements in conjunction with increased temperature requirements is necessary. In conventional inductive ignition systems, the entire energy required for ignition must be temporarily stored in the ignition coil. The stringent requirements with respect to energy requirement result in a large ignition coil configuration. This conflicts with the reduced installation space conditions of modern engine concepts (“downsizing”). In an earlier application of the applicant, two main functions of the ignition system were assumed by different assembly units. A high voltage generator generates the high voltage required at the spark plug for the high voltage breakdown. A bypass, for example, in the form of a boost converter, provides energy for maintaining the ignition spark for continued mixture ignition. In this way, high spark energies may be provided during optimized spark current flow despite a reduced configuration of the ignition system.
Modern and future engine combustion processes profit from sharply increased ignition voltages. Supercharged engine configurations, in particular, are reliant on the provision of increased ignition voltage supplies. However, current ignition systems place strict limitations on the form of the ignition voltage supply, since one and the same primary voltage generator is used for providing the high voltage required for ignition and also for storing the energy required for the continued maintenance of the ignition process. If the required ignition voltage curves were provided by conventional primary voltage generators alone, this would also result in a configuration which would conflict with the trend for reducing the size of the units (“downsizing”).